


A cold night

by Jessehall



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessehall/pseuds/Jessehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt gets a surprising vistor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cold night

I groan to myself as I hear a knock on the door. "Who would be here NOW? It's nine o'clock on Christmas Eve!" I say to no one in particular. 

I look out the window of the door, making my eyes widen in shock. I open the door quickly and stare at Jesse's shivering form. His legs were soaked from the knees down in slush, and his cheeks were so red I swear he looked like a cherry. His shoes were wet and his hair was tussled. 

"Jesse!" I say, grabbing his arm and yanking him into the house, pulling his bare hands out of his pockets. "What happened? And why are you here so late?"

Jesse hangs his head, staring at his soaking shoes and pant legs, "uh, I-I kinda didn't was to be alone. Your apartment was the closest s-so I ran here," he says, still refusing to look at me.

I stare at him in shock, "You ran here! How? It's so cold outside and your house is like 20 blocks away!"

Jesse begins to shiver, or I just realize it, so I grab his very cold hand and drag him to my room, him leaving slushy footprints through the house.

"Mr white? What are you-" Jesse gets cut off when I shove a pair of my pajamas at him.

"Here," I say, pushing Jesse into my room, "Change into these, it'll feel better than what you have on now."

Jesse stares at me, his soft blue lips slightly shaking from his teeth chattering. He sighs, "Fine, but what do I do with these?" He says, wiggling his foot to signal his soaked jeans and shoes.

"Just leave them on the floor, I'll get them later," I say closing the door.

~~~

I wait, curled up in the corner of the couch as I wait for Jesse. I see him soon trudge out of the hallway, wearing my pajamas. I can't help but laugh to myself I watch him attempt to walk over to me, but immediately grab onto his pants and hold them to his hips. 

"Jeez, mr white!" Jesse exclaims, sitting down next to me, "I can't take a step without these freakin pants falling around my ankles!" 

"You used to wear clothes like that!" I chuckle as I continue watching TV. We both watch the show for a while and I glance at Jesse, studying his features carefully.

Jesse was still very much cold. His teeth were still chattering and his lips were literally blue. His cheeks were flushed and his whole form was shaking, even in the fuzzy pj's I gave him.

Without thinking I scoot closer to Jesse, putting my arm around his waist and pulling him closer. I look down at his smaller figure. By the expression on his face I can tell he would be blushing, but his cheeks were already red to the max from the cold.

"Why are you still cold?" I ask Jesse, tugging him a little closer.

Jesse shrugs, trying to muffle his chattering teeth with his hand. 

I watch him for a second before turning him so his back was against my chest, but he wasn't in my lap. I shift to get comfortable then wrap both arms around Jesse, feeling his shivering form. I was practically holding Jesse like a baby, with his head resting in between my chest and arm, and my free arm laying verticality on his chest. 

~~~~~~~~

When Mr White leans me down in his lap like a baby, I instinctively reach both my arms up to grasp the one lying on my chest. I hold it close to my freezing body like its a lifeline.

Mr white sees this and chuckles, sliding down the couch slightly and holding me even closer. By this time I was in his lap, curled up in a ball while he was pressed into the corner of the couch. Mr white grabs the thick quilt off the back of the couch, putting it over both of us.

I can't help but to sigh into the warmth finally given to me. The only thing that is really bothering me is my feet are frozen, and my face feels hot and cold at the same time from running in the very cold weather. 

I pull the blanket up to my face, attempting to get feeling back in my lips, and the stinging from my cheeks.

I feel Mr white grip onto my foot, "Holy shit, Jesse!" He exclaims, "You feel like freakin ice!"

I pull my knees up to my face, grabbing onto my feet, trying to warm them up. I don't know why I can't warm up! I'm freakin freezing even in the position I'm in! Rubbing my feet doesn't help either because my hands are cold as well. 

This time I feel Mr white's warm hand on my cheek, making the skin slightly sting from the touch, "How cold are you, Jesse? Seriously! You're gonna get yourself sick if you pull another stunt like that!" Mr white says, wrapping both arms around my neck and pulling my head into his neck. 

I return the hug, burying my head into his neck while trying to get the feeling back into my face.

Mr white pulls back and lays my smaller figure down against his chest, nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck. I can feel his heart beat through his shirt, and it stays steady. 

After a while I keep shivering and I try to pull the heavy quilt around myself even tighter. "Mr white?" I say through chattering teeth, "My feet are fucking cold."

"I'm just really c-cold," I say, putting my feet on mr white leg.

He shivers and swats my feet away, I laugh. Mr white glares at me but it quickly changes to a grin. "Ugh, fiiine!" He says, setting me on the couch and standing up, "I'll get you some socks, just don't do that again, you're really cold." With that, Mr white walks to his room, leaving me in the living room to watch TV as he fetched me socks.

~~~~~~~~~~

I walk to my room and get fuzzy socks for Jesse to wear, since his feet literally felt like ice blocks. 

I go back to the living room to see Jesse exactly where he was before. Except he had sat up and had the blanket tightly wrapped around himself, his head between his knees.

"Jesse," I say, walking up to him and kneeling down.

"What?" Jesse says back, lifting his head up to see me in front of him. I stand up and sit close to Jesse, pulling him directly into my lap and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Are you still cold?" I ask Jesse, leaning us back into the couch.

"U-uh, j-just my hands and f-face," Jesse stutters, and I chuckle at his remark.

I reach my arms around his own and grab on to his hands, shocked by how cold they are. "Jeez, Jesse!" I exclaim, "You weren't lying!"

Jesse shakes his head, gripping onto my hands for warmth. We watch TV for a while, and Jesse rest his head on my shoulder, looking at his face, which was still flushed and his lips were only slightly getting their color back.

I press my cheek against his cold one, making him look at me through the corner of his eye, "What are you doing, Mr white?" He asks.

"Trying to warm you up. Are your lips still cold?" 

Jesse nods, looking back at the TV. I smile, "Jesse."

"What?" He responds, not taking his eyes off the TV.

I hesitate, hoping Jesse doesn't take my next question the wrong way, "Give me a kiss?"

That got Jesse to look at me, "w-what?" He asks, gripping onto my hands a little tighter.

"Come on!" I whine, "Just like, a friendly kiss, to get you warmed up," I say the last part quietly, but Jesse still hears it.

"O-oh," Jesse says, sounding slightly disappointed, "y-ya, sure."

I look over at his face again, hesitating before leaning closer, gently pressing my lips against Jesse's, which were cold yet soft.

We both instantly melt into the kiss, and I honestly didn't expect to enjoy it this much. Our eyes flutter close and Jesse kisses back, our lips moving in sync, like they were perfect for each other.

We both sadly pull back after a minute, gasping for air. "Are your lips still cold?" I ask, leaning us both back into the couch.

Jesse smiles, "maybe..."

I raise my eyebrow and smile back at him. "Really?" I ask, pulling him closer once more and kissing his lips, which were perfectly warm and soft.

This kiss lasts a little longer, but it's not intense, just gentle and sweet. We pull back, both panting from it. Jesse leans into me, and I lean us both back into the couch.

I pull him close once again, pressing my lips against his cheek. I move back to his ear, biting down softly onto it making Jesse whimper and moan. "Mr white," he stutters out, "Wh-what are you doing?"

I don't do anything but bite down on his ear again, making him moan a. "I love you," I whisper after a second.

Jesse hesitates but leans into me, pushing us both back into the couch. "I love you too."


End file.
